


Ukukhaphela

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Ukukhaphela

"Injani le nhlonipho yasebukhosini, Umusa wakho?" UBrienne wakhula, izandla zakhe ziqinisa entanyeni kaCersei.

UCersei wadonsa umoya, wazama ukubamba ngamandla uBrienne. "Susa izandla zakho kimi, wena osikhonondayo -" ushaywe umoya, umbono wakhe ubhukuda wethukile njengoba ingemuva lekhanda lakhe lehle ligcwele itshe ekulimaleni kwekhanda abelimele lapho uBrienne emgwaze ngodonga.

IHound yahlala ingashukumi, njengoba kwenza uJaime noSansa ababethukile, kodwa uBronn noTirion bashintshana ngokubukeka, kwathi uTrion wamnikeza ikhanda elincane. Noma nje kwakumhlekisa ukuthi ekugcineni abone uCersei ethola okuza kuye, wayengafuni ukuthi udadewabo afe, futhi ukubulala indlovukazi akuzange kumthande neze uBrienne.

UBronn wahosha inkemba yakhe, wehlela eBrienne futhi wakhuluma, kwakubonakala sengathi, ngokunqikaza. "Unhand ubukhosi bakhe obuphezulu, Ntokazi yami."

UBrienne wavele wabonakala sengathi uyazikhumbula, ededela uCersei owagxobhoza inqwaba phansi, wagoqa izinhlamvu zakhe ezinegazi, amabala abunjiwe ngesandla asivele akha emqaleni wakhe njengoba ephefumula kanzima, ebuka iBrienne ngamehlo ethukuthele kakhulu. kucishe kwaba ngogesi. UBrienne wakhubeka wabuyela emuva kancane, wabheka phansi ezandleni zakhe kwangathi awazi ukuthi yini ababesanda kuyenza.

Futhi njengoba uTirion ebuka enomuzwa wokucwilisa esiswini sakhe, uJaime, esebenza ngomzwelo weminyaka eyadlula, wagibela ngasohlangothini lukadadewabo, wamanzisa isililo uCersei esifubeni sakhe futhi wamhlebela amazwi enduduzo.

UBrienne wagqolozela uJaime noCersei isikhashana, umlomo wakhe wangena emgqeni omncane.

"Phuma!" UCersei wamemeza uBrienne, ekhonkotha uJaime eqinile.

UJaime wabheka uBrienne njengoba ebambe udadewabo, amazwi akhe awasho lutho njengokuthi uBrienne wayengamniki enye into ngaphandle kokuthi abuyele eCersei.

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda, izinyembezi zagcwala amehlo, edonsa ingubo engafanele, enobuhlungu waze wayikhumula ngokoqobo emzimbeni wakhe, wasala egqoke kuphela amabhulukwe akhe kanye nokugqokwa kwangaphansi komuntu. Wayiphonsa ingubo eyayonakalisiwe wayiphonsa phansi. "Ngikutshelile. Ngikutshelile ... awusoze wenziwa naye." UBrienne ubengakwazi ukukhuluma, evele ejaha insimbi, futhi nalabo ababengamazi kahle bakuthola kunzima ukubukela njengoba uBrienne abaleka egumbini, izinyembezi zazehlela izihlathi zikaJaime njengoba embuka ehamba, esabambe udadewabo olimele ezingalweni zakhe.

Wayekhalela uBrienne. Kepha akamlandelanga.

"Bronn ... ungasinika isikhashana?" USansa wabuza ngenhlonipho.

"Impela, nkosikazi yami." UBronn wakhothama, wazama ukuthi amazwi akhe angathandeki njengoba anikina ikhanda kuye ephuma ephuma.

AbakwaHound babeshiywe ukusiza uJaime ukuthatha uCersei kuMaester "ngokulimala" kwakhe, manje uTyrion noSansa basala bodwa etafuleni elikhulu lokudlela.

"Lokho bekuyisidlo sakusihlwa esimnandi." UTirion waphakamisa amashiya akhe, eshaya iminwe yakhe etafuleni.

"Yebo." Kusho uSansa, emkhotha izindebe ngokwesaba.

"Yini okungalungile, isilwane sami? Kubukeka sengathi ... ushintshe ngandlela thile." UTirion waphendukela kuye.

"Uyabona njengasosonke isikhathi, nkosi yami." USansa wahlangana namehlo akhe, futhi ngenxa yalokho, uTirion wacabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi wayemuzwa ekhuluma ngezwi lakhe langempela. "Ngishintshiwe. Ngiguqulwe ngokungaguquki. Futhi ngiyaxolisa kakhulu uma lokho engizokusho kukuzwisa ubuhlungu nganoma iyiphi indlela. Ngizwa sengathi yize ngemuva kwale minyaka emithathu edlule ngunkosikazi wakho, angikaze ngikwazi. angazi ukuthi kuzokulimaza, kodwa uma kwenzeka, ngiyaxolisa ngempela. "

"Yisho okudingayo, sithandwa sami." UTirion wasusa isandla sakhe sengathi kufanele aqhubeke.

"Angicabangi ukuthi ubungeke uvume uma ngithi besingumdlalo omubi kusukela ekuqaleni. Angikaze ngizwe ukuthi ngiwuqonda kahle umqondo wakho, futhi, uma ngingakhuluma ngokungananazi, angicabangi ukuthi wake wakhathalela ngokwanele? ukuzama nokuqonda okwami. "

"Angikaze ngibe nawe, Sansa. Futhi uma ungangivumela ukuthi ngikhulume ngokungananazi, awuzange unginike ithuba lokukuqonda." Ukudinwa kwabubula kakhulu. "Kodwa nami angizange, kuwe. Futhi uqinisile. Ngokusobala asikaze sibe umdlalo ofanele. Qhubeka."

USansa wagwinya kanzima. "Ngiye ngafikelwa imizwa ... yemizwa yomunye ... isikhashana. Iminyaka. Kusukela ebuntombini, noma ngicabanga ukuthi angikuzwisisanga ngokugcwele lokho. Kepha ngiyayiqonda imizwa yami manje. Futhi ..." izihlathi zakhe bezigcwele kakhulu, "... lezo imizwa yangiholela e ... ukwenza isono sokuphinga kuwe, umyeni wami, ongakaze angibonise lutho ngaphandle komusa — umusa othile obandayo, ukuqiniseka — kodwa umusa, ngokufanayo. ” Amehlo akhe agcwele izinyembezi zehlazo asula ngokushesha. "Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu, Tirion. Angikaze ngicabange ukuthi ngizoba ngumuntu onjalo. Umndeni wami uzoba namahloni ngami. Nginamahloni kakhulu ngami. Futhi ngi ... ngizokwamukela noma yisiphi isijeziso noma imiphumela oyifisayo. ilungele izenzo zami. "

UTirion wambuka isikhashana, uSansa ehlikihla izinyembezi elinde isigwebo sakhe. Welula izandla zakhe etafuleni. "Ngakho-ke ... empeleni wena neThe Hound bebelokhu nisizisana ngokungenangqondo selokhu ngakushiya wedwa ohambweni oluya eKing's Landing?"

"Akunjalo, Tirion. Ngiqonde ukuthi ... besikade sinaye, kepha ... ngiyamthanda. Ngenhliziyo yami yonke. Futhi uyangithanda. Uma ngingekho kuye, ngizizwa ngingaphelele. sengathi angiseyena uqobo ngokwami ngaphandle kokuthi abe nami. Ngabe uke wakuzwa lokho ngomunye umuntu? "

"Yebo, empeleni. Futhi emoyeni wesibonelo sakho esikhanyayo sokwethembeka okuphelele phakathi kwethu ... Ngisazizwa kanjalo ngomunye umuntu." UTirion wavele wahlanganisa izandla zakhe ndawonye, engasacwayizi ngokuqhubekayo yize ibhloka likaSansa elifuna ukwazi. "Sansa Stark. Bheka lokhu ukuthi ngikunikeze inkululeko yakho. Umshado wethu awuzange uqedwe, ngakho-ke awusebenzi noma yimuphi umthetho we-Westeros. Ngizowukhipha ngokusemthethweni yiNdlovukazi uRegent kusasa ekuseni. Kepha kubhekwe njengokwenziwe. Ngena ezingalweni zalowo omthanda ngokweqiniso kulobubusuku, nami ngizokwenza okufanayo. "

"Ngubani umuntu omthanda ngokweqiniso?" USansa akakwazanga ukubuza.

"Ungayicindezeli inhlanhla yakho sithandwa sami."

"Kunjalo, ngiyaxolisa." Wasukuma wama ngezinyawo, esiza uTirion ukuthi enze njalo njengoba uSansa wayesabukeka emangele kancane ngokungaphenduli kwakhe kokungalungi kwakhe. "Manje u ..... Awungithukutheleli?"

"Ngingakuthukuthelisa kanjani ngokuqeda into engakaze iqale? Kubukeka sengathi ukuzivocavoca okuyize ... ikakhulukazi lapho sobabili manje kubonakala sinemisebenzi ethokozisayo kakhulu yokuthatha isikhathi sethu." UTirion wagoqa ingalo yakhe. "Ngifisa sengathi bengingasho ukuthi bekujabulisa ukuba ngumyeni wakho, kodwa bobabili sizobe ngazi ukuthi ngiqamba amanga. Ngizosho ukuthi ngiyasazisa isibindi sakho ngokuza kimi nalokhu manje."

"Ngiyaxolisa ukuthi angizange ngibe unkosikazi ongcono." USansa wamnika i-curtsy encane, engazi ukuthi yini enye okufanele ayenze.

"Zama futhi ube ngcono kuye." UTirion wakhungatheka ngendlela yezeluleko, ebamba isandla sakhe.

USansa wayinyakazisa kahle. "Ngizo. Ngiyathemba ukuthi ujabule ngowesifazane omthandayo. Ngenza njalo."

"Usale kahle, Sansa."

"Usale kahle, Tirion." Ubuye wamshiya yedwa esangweni, uTirion elinde kancane waze wazungeza ekhoneni waze wavele waqonda ngaphesheya njengoba imilenze yakhe izomthwalela, kude nehholo lokudlela, kude nenqaba, kude nomndeni wakhe, futhi kuya kwinto kuphela, okuwukuphela komuntu ayekade emfuna ngempela.


End file.
